Foo Fighters
(American band) |stand = Foo Fighters |prisonerno = FE39423 (from original woman)SO Chapter 34: The Collector, Marilyn Manson (1) |horse = |age = Unknown (in a 20-year-old body''SO Chapter 51: Kiss of Love & Revenge (1)) |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 2011 |gender = N/A (in a female body) |height = 164 cm |weight = |blood = |nation = |hair = Green ( ) |eyes = Brown ( ) |color = |movie = |food = Water |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = SO Chapter 26 ''There's Six of Them! (1) |mangafinal = SO Chapter 95 New Moon! New Priest |animedebut = |gamedebut = All-Star Battle |seiyuu = Ryōko Shiraishi (All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} :This article is about the character. For this character's Stand, see Foo Fighters (Stand). , more commonly known as F.F., is a side character and ally featured in Stone Ocean. F.F. is a colony of plankton; organized, maintained by and essentially equivalent to the Stand, Foo Fighters. At first serving Whitesnake, it soon allies itself with Jolyne Cujoh out of gratitude for being spared. Appearance F.F. can change its appearance at any time. However, its habitual appearance is that of the prisoner Atroe; a woman of average height and slim build; with hair or a cap covering its head in a mop or bob, forming a serrated edge at its ends. Its body composed of plankton, F.F. can contort in impossible curves and even slip through barred fences unharmed. The bodies that it can form into are its sub-body, which it takes initially fighting Jolyne and Ermes, and the main body, which it takes outside the water and when it has collected enough plankton. The bodies it has taken over were the unnamed three prisoners, including Atroe. F.F. is commonly shown carrying a 32 oz. cup near itself when it is not near a water source. Personality F.F. was shown not to have much eye for detail prior to meeting Jolyne Cujoh and Ermes Costello, and laments its pitiful existence upon expecting death after being defeated by the two. When Jolyne saves it, however, F.F. immediately begins to notice more details around itself, and it began to perceive the world around it as being more colorful. Although it likes the other people it has met, it has the strongest affinity for Jolyne for giving it freedom. Abilities In summary, F.F. is its own Stand. It may reconstitute itself, fill and seal the wounds of others with its flesh, as well as project its flesh as bullets, along with rapid regeneration. Synopsis Birth Enrico Pucci had a shack of Stand disks near prison grounds, a collection of different Stands that he had collected over the years while in prison. The area around the shack is generally untouched and desolate. Enrico needed a guardian for these disks, lest they fall into unwanted hands. He threw a random Stand Disc into the ocean, which hit plankton floating on the surface. Unexpectedly, F.F. was born. Guarding The Stand Discs F.F., or Foo Fighters, was told to stay there by Pucci and to kill anyone (other than him) should they come close. Having no other purpose, it did as it was told. When Jolyne and Ermes approached the shack during an outdoor activity, F.F. attacked but was soundly beaten by both of them. Parched and close to disintegrating, it lamented its meaningless life, but was spared by Jolyne, who gave it water, despite Ermes' protests. Fascinated by its savior, it showed Jolyne her father's missing Stand Disc in gratitude. Subsequently, F.F. inhabited the body of a dead inmate and followed both of them back to prison. Risk & Reward After following Jolyne & Ermes back to the prison, F.F. is later seen playing catch with Ermes and Jolyne in the courtyard, with awkward throws. After they get used to it, Miraschon places a wager, to catch & throw 100 balls for $200. They succeed in the bet without repercussions, but Miraschon places a even higher wager, 100 catches for $1000. This intrigues Ermes, to where it throws instead of Jolyne. When they reach about 31, a guard grabs F.F., screaming that outdoor time is over. It throws anyways after realizing that whatever interferes, they lose the bet. Ermes then bribes the guard who looks the other way, but he takes away Ermes' glove causing her to drop the baseball. She uses Kiss to bring it back to her, but this is against the rules and Ermes pays for it literally, as Miraschon uses her Stand, Marilyn Manson to collect $380 worth of money, Ermes' gold tooth, and her liver. Jolyne takes her place and raises the wager, 1000 catches for all that was taken from Ermes. Jolyne and F.F. throw the ball all while chasing down and defeating Miraschon. Aiding Ermes Much later F.F. reveals to Jolyne, Ermes' past about her sister Gloria, & her killer Sports Maxx. The two race to find her, only for F.F. to fall victim to Sports Max's Stand Limp Bizkit. Later, F.F. heals Ermes & Jolyne, however Ermes' injuries were so severe that she was out of action for a while. Protecting Jolyne F.F. meets Anasui, who is adamant in finding Jolyne, However not for her well-being, but to marry her. As they reach the Punishment Ward, F.F. saves Jolyne from Kenzou and gets into a heated struggle with him. Later, tricked by Pucci, F.F. leads its friends into an ambush and suffers a severe blow to its body, knocking its Stand disc from its head. Dehydrated and nearing death, it was able to hear the dying request from Anasui. He gave it permission to possess his body to pluck Jotaro's memory disk from him, not caring what happened to him as long as Jolyne would be happy. F.F. did pluck Jotaro's memory disk from Anasui's body but refused to possess it. Its spirit (strangely taking on the form of Atroe's body) heals Anasui's wounds and thanks Jolyne for being her friend, glad that they met. When Jolyne decided to retrieve the disk to revive her, F.F. declines, saying that it would not be the real her, but another F.F. and disappears into the wind. In Video Games All-Star Battle (PS3) Foo Fighters appears on the PS3 title as an support character for the Campaign Mode. Where it appears and gives the player two choices, either inflict 150 HP to any boss or gain 1 energy bar of health. Foo Fighters is also the only ally-character from PART VI who does not appear on any interactive form on the match (Both Annasui and Ermes are playable characters and Weather Report and Emporio appears as part of stage hazards). Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Foo Fighters appears in a support card, Kanzen ni Naosu no wa Jibun no Chiryōryoku! OK? (完全に治すのは自分の治療力! OK? "A Total Cure Is My Own Healing Power, OK?"). When applied to the player's team, its members have their HP gradually restored over the course of the fight. Gallery Manga= Chapter 628.jpg|SO Chapter 34 Chapter 632.jpg|SO Chapter 38 Chapter 645.jpg|SO Chapter 51 Chapter 648.jpg|SO Chapter 54 Chapter 649.jpg|SO Chapter 55 foofighterstwinface.jpg|Foo Fighters' Sub-Body foofightersnewface.jpg|Foo Fighters taking over Atroe ffbodyexpansion.jpg|F.F.'s body expansion ffqueerthrow.jpg|Attempting to throw a baseball ffneedswater.jpg|F.F.'s need for water ffextrabodys.jpg|Foo Fighters taking over three prisoners |-| Sketches= FF1.jpg FF2.jpg FF4.jpg FF3.jpg FF5.jpg FF6.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Part 6 Category:Main Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Ghosts